


Extra Credit

by astralComedics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralComedics/pseuds/astralComedics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao doesn't get very good marks in school, and he's looking for a way to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tests. Tests and assignments. As Takao stared down in anguish at his most recent mark, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He slumped into his seat and sighed. There must be an easier way to get marks right? Without studying? He looked around the empty lecture hall for ideas, but nothing was coming to mind. Perhaps it was hopeless. Perhaps Takao was doomed to a college life of poor grades. High school wasn't very difficult to him, but when college rolled around, he somehow dropped the ball.

He snatched his test from the surface of his desk, crumpled it up and tossed it on the ground, staring down at like it were threatening his life.

“I hope you don't plan on leaving that sit there,” came the voice of his professor, Midorima.

Takao laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes. He gave Midorima a small and defeated “no,” to which Midorima seemed to approve. Takao didn't particularly care if his professor approved or not, he just didn't want anyone else to see his marks.

The young man lifted his head and stared down Midorima who was currently seated at his own desk. He didn't resent Midorima for his poor grades, since he was a rather good teacher—strict, but good—not to mention attractive.

“So attractive...” Takao whispered to himself as he continued to gaze at Midorima. _Maybe if I suck his dick he'll give me good grades_ , he thought to himself in a sarcastic tone. He snorted to himself when, abruptly, something clicked. _Maybe if I suck his dick, he'll give me good grades_ , he repeated with new found conviction in the idea. He smiled to himself. _It's not like sucking his dick would be a chore or anything_.

Takao stood up, retrieved his crumpled up motivation from the floor and his books and bag from his desk, then made his way to the front of the room where Midorima sat.

“Hey, prof,” Takao said to get his attention.

Midorima peered up over his glasses at Takao. “Yes?”

Takao leaned his hand on Midorima's desk, which the man glanced down at. “Is there any way to earn some...” he scavenged through his mind to find a word that was inconspicuous yet at the same time, hinted at the undertones he wanted to convey. “Some... _extra credit_?”

“You want extra credit?” Midorima leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. The position, which conveyed something akin to dominance, stirred up Takao's excitement by a hair.

“Yeah,”

“Hold on, I've got something for students wanting extra credit work,” Midorima's gaze fell towards a drawer in his desk, which he opened and began sifting through. Takao's expression dropped. By the way he had leaned back in his chair, Takao thought Midorima knew what he meant.

Midorima set down a stack of papers in front of Takao, who stared at them with pure disappointment.

“If you want me to accept your extra work, have this done by next week.”

Takao didn't know what to say. _Is that even reasonable_? Was all he could think as he glared at the pile of papers. He snapped back to reality and shook his head.

“What do you mean, no?” Midorima asked in disbelief. “You don't want to do extra work to improve your grade?”

“I was hoping for something a little more...” Takao bit his lip. “A little more...”

Midorima raised his eyebrows. “A little more what? This is all I have to offer you, aside from doing re-tests.”

Takao sighed heavily, thanked his teacher, took the papers and took his leave, 

Over the next while, Takao spent a lot of his time in class, and even sometimes out of class, thinking of a practical way to ask his professor if he could exchange a blow job for higher grades. The reason so much time went into it is because he was having a hard time coming up with anything realistic. What was he supposed to do?

He figured he would wing it.

The day of his approach was upon him, it was the day after he decided to perform on the fly. He waited until after class, when all the students slowly trickled out of the lecture hall. Some stayed behind to ask for help, or for some extra credit (pft, amateurs), but Takao waited patiently for them to leave.

“Takao, what can I help you with this time?”

Takao could almost hear his heart beating in his chest. “It's about that extra work.”

“Did you finish it?”

Takao thought about the untouched tower of papers sitting on his dresser in his dorm room. “Not... yet.”

“Then what else can I do for you?”

“I was hoping for some _other_ form of extra work,” Takao suggested, with a suggestive look in his eyes as he leaned in closer to Midorima. He didn't know if his professor could tell that he was nervous. He hoped he couldn't.

Midorima narrowed his eyes at his student. “I hope you're not hinting at anything vulgar.”

Takao nearly stopped in his tracks, but forced himself to continue making steps in hopefully the right direction. “If I was, would that upset you?”

“I'm not giving you free grades, Takao,” Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose. “Honestly what kind of professor do you take me for?”

“Come on,” Takao said in an almost sultry voice, which masked his tenseness. “They're not free if I pay for them.” _I can't do this_ , Takao thought to himself. _Sweet Jesus I can't do this..._

“A-Absolutely not,” Midorima pushed up his glasses, clearly flustered. “I wouldn't be doing you any favours.”

“But I'd be doing you some fa—” Takao was cut off mid sentence by himself, as he tripped over his own two feet in an attempt to close the distance between his and Midorima's bodies. It all happened in an instant, and when he was stationary he found his face at level with Midorima's groin. He felt his cheeks becoming warm and when he looked up at Midorima he could note the same of him. However, he wasn't going to let this break his stride.

Slowly, he slid himself closer to Midorima, which only helped to further his professor's embarrassment, and admittedly his own. He carefully reached his hands up to the zipper of Midorima's pants, his heart picking up pace as he did so. He moved at a steady pace, partially because he was nervous, and partially because if Midorima wanted to stop him he'd have ample opportunity.

“Is this okay?” Takao asked as he carefully dragged Midorima's zipper down.

Midorima hesitated, but gave his student a slight nod as he turned his head the other way, though it wouldn't have done him much good since Takao had already seen his reddened face.

With his fingers working on Midorima's pants, Takao thought about his current position. He couldn't even believe he had gotten him to agree. He always came off as so stubborn, so he thought it would be a little harder. Not that he was complaining.

Half way through his handy work, and Takao realized that Midorima had never actually agreed to give him the extra grades in exchange for some head. Even with this in mind, Takao still wanted to continue. He hardly noticed, but the entire situation had gone past sucking dick for the purpose of good grades to sucking dick for the purpose of sucking dick.

At this point, Takao had already gotten Midorima's zipper completely down, and he had fished his dick out from his clothing, which wasn't as easy as people made it out to be. When he pulled him out, he could feel Midorima's muscles twitch. Unfortunately, he was still limp, so Takao began playing with him to get him more excited.

“So you never confirmed if I'd get graded on this,” Takao mentioned as he ran his hand up and down Midorima's shaft, which was beginning to stiffen. By now, Takao's nerves had settled down, making it easier for him to appease to Midorima's sexual appetite.

Midorima glanced down at Takao, who had a grin on his lips. It irked him, but he found it hard to stay mad at the young man when his hand was sending such pleasurable sensations throughout his body. He even noticed his hips were slightly pushing into his strokes.

“Well?” Takao asked again, giving him a slight jerk to make him answer.

“... We'll see how you do,” Midorima replied with reluctance. 

Takao smiled. “Some incentive.” He said to himself as he stood up on his knees and brought Midorima to his lips.

“Have you ever done this before?” Midorima questioned as to get a better idea of what to expect.

Takao paused before answering with a no, which, in hindsight, probably made sucking dick for some grades a rather poor plan, but Takao figured “how hard could it be?”

“Then I'll tell you one thing...” Midorima reclined back in his seat and entangled his fingers in Takao's soft, black hair. “Watch the teeth.”

With Midorima's advice in mind, Takao gave him the first run of his tongue. As his slick muscle dragged up the underside of his length, he couldn't say the taste was particularly enticing, but the shivers he felt from Midorima definitely were. It only furthered in making Takao want to move faster; to know he was making Midorima feel good. He wanted to hear it, but at the same time he also wanted to hear Midorima beg. He knew he was never for the life of him going to get that, but even a simple “Hurry up” or a jut of his hips into his mouth would suffice.

To bring out optimal desperation from Midorima, Takao decided to hold off on actually putting him in his mouth and decided on mainly using his tongue. He would know the wetness of his mouth, without knowing the warmth of having him everywhere at once. Takao thought it was perfect for drawing out Midorima's desires. He was right.

Midorima could no longer stand the feeling of his slickness dancing over top of his skin and rubbing his sensitive spots just right. Not only was he running his tongue near perfect, but his hand was aiding in making him crave more, as it hit all the spots Takao's tongue was too busy to hit. _“Never done this before”_ Midorima thought bitterly. 

“Hurry up, you're losing marks,” Midorima said in a voice he tried his best to make flat. He mentioned the decidedly non-existent marks in the hopes it would not only guise his desires, but also motivate Takao to get on with it. He couldn't tell if it did it's first job well, but it certainly accomplished its second function; something evident when Takao wasted no time in wrapping his lips around Midorima.

Takao smiled inwardly as Midorima let escape a small moan. Slowly, he pushed his mouth further and further down his professor's cock, until he couldn't go any deeper without gagging on it. _I wonder if he would like it if I gagged_. He contemplated. He decided to give it a go, and in one swift motion, slid Midorima in as deep as he could until he gagged on his head hitting the back of his throat. This resulted in Midorima arching his back and digging the pads of his fingers into the top of Takao's head.

Takao removed Midorima from his mouth and sputtered out a few coughs. “You like it deep?” he asked with a simper on his lips.

“Just hurry up,” Midorima brushed him off.

Takao just shrugged and did as he was told. He filled his greedy mouth once again and began to pick up an even pace of sliding up and down on his dick. He did his best to avoid his teeth. Given Midorima's girth, it was a bit easier said than done, but he managed to perform. 

Eventually, Takao was moving in a steady rhythm. He worked both his lips and his tongue, and used his hand at Midorima's base where his mouth couldn't cover. Though he wasn't lying when he said he had never done it before, he was doing an exceptional job. He found it wasn't very hard, like he had speculated. It was especially easy once he found out how to keep his teeth out of the way, and what Midorima liked; he noticed he managed to make his professor's hips more honest than his voice was being, as they moved in response to Takao's head bobbing.

“Keep going like that,” Midorima grunted. “I'm getting close.”

_Already_? Takao asked himself. Though they had already been at it for a sufficient amount of time, Takao hadn't noticed since he was enjoying himself so much.

Midorima's hips were beginning to grind faster as he felt his climax building up and coming nearer. Both his palms were now rested on Takao's head, and they pushed him down every time he came back up. He was getting so close, his fingers were wound up in his student's hair and directed his head through rough tugs. He couldn't keep his muscles from trembling as the pleasure came closer, and closer, and closer before eventually spilling into Takao's mouth. He threw his head back and gave out a throaty moan, the intense pleasure overthrowing any thought he had and leaving his mind blank. Subsequently, he hadn't even noticed that his hands had forced Takao to keep his lips around him, which in turn left Takao no other choice but to swallow the warmth that was seeping out of his teacher. Takao couldn't say he minded though, in fact the feeling of Midorima throbbing inside his mouth as he filled him with his cum was causing his own blood to pool south, giving him the undeniable need to be touched.

When Midorima was finished, Takao pulled himself away from his dick and drew in quick breaths. Gathering air was a little difficult with a dick cumming down your throat, Takao found.

The two men sat in silence as they both regained their air. Takao wiped at the semen that had escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chin before it could stain his clothing. He looked up at Midorima. “Do I get a turn?”

Midorima's lifted his head and stared at Takao, his face completely red and his thoughts still a bit scattered. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you can't expect me to not get horny after that,” Takao explained.

Midorima sat back up in his chair and began gathering his composure. “No, I suppose not.”

“So are you going to take care of me... professor?”

Midorima narrowed his eyes at Takao. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well...” Takao got to his feet and brought himself before Midorima. “A simple hand job would do just fine.” He didn't know if he'd be overstepping any boundaries by sitting on his lap, but he did anyway. He figured there wouldn't be any boundaries that sitting on his lap would cross that drinking his cum already didn't.

With Takao's weight distributed evenly between his feet and his bottom, as to not hurt Midorima's thighs, he undid the button and zipper to his pants and retrieved his dick from inside his underwear. His job of exposing himself completed, he left the rest to his professor and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. “Hurry,” he urged him through a soft whisper and a gentle brush of his lips against his ear. His muscles stiffened as he felt Midorima's hand wrap around his width.

“Don't rush me,” Midorima whispered back.

“Why not?” Takao asked through a moan. “You did nothing but rush me.”

Midorima, having nothing to rebuttal with, pushed his lips firmly against Takao's. His actions were rewarded with a sharp, surprised breath from the other. Midorima had to admit, it sounded pleasant. 

With everything that had pent up inside of Takao, it didn't take very long for him to reach his limits. His hips swayed hungrily at Midorima's hand, and he had since pulled away from his lips to bite desperately at his neck, leaving his breath hot and heavy on his teacher's skin. It caused goosebumps to trail down the side of Midorima's body that Takao was paying mind to.

“You're going to finish already?” Midorima asked, half surprised.

Takao had nothing to reply with. Instead he scratched at Midorima's back and dug his teeth into his neck as he fell over the edge and came in his hand. With every bit of sperm that spurted out of him came a wave of intoxicating pleasure that wiped out his thoughts. All he could do was let out gruff, muffled moans and cling to Midorima.

As his orgasm died down, his body relaxed and he slumped down in Midorima's arms. “That was good...” he commented lazily.

“It sounded like it,” Midorima replied, causing Takao to feel a tinge of embarrassment.

“A-... anyway,” Takao cleared his throat. “So about those marks.”

Midorima sighed. “No, Takao, I'm not giving you those grades.”

“But I did good!” Takao insisted.

“I wouldn't be helping you at all,” Midorima nudged at Takao to get off, so he did. “What I can do is help you study after classes.”

Takao grinned. “What do you mean by... study?”

Midorima shook his head. “I mean study, actual studying.”

Takao's shoulders fell. He grumbled as he did his pants back up. “Fine... study after class...”

“Okay,” Midorima took some tissue paper from his desk and began cleaning himself up. “See you next class then, and... please don't mention this to anyone.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you next class,” Takao responded, giving Midorima a wave good bye as he left with his belongings in tow and a small afterglow of satisfaction. He barely noticed it himself, but he was a little excited for their next class. He felt, however, that they wouldn't get a lot of studying done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people asked for a second part in which they went all the way. So here we are.

Midorima let out a heavy breath and laid his head back in his chair, causing Takao to smile.

“Does it feel good?” Takao whispered in Midorima's ear as the man's chest heaved up and down in a slow and arrhythmic manner.

“What do you think?” Midorima retorted.

Takao stood up and cleaned Midorima off his hands using a tissue. “Sounds like it felt _amazing_.”

Midorima sat upright in his chair and took the tissue box from Takao's hand. “Having an orgasm usually does feel good, so it was a ridiculous question to ask.”

“I wanted to hear you say it,” Takao shrugged, earning no response from Midorima. “I guess if that's all then, I'll see you next class.” he said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

“But we hardly got any work done,” Midorima said in protest.

“Yeah, but I wouldn't call this session a waste of time.”

Midorima's expression turned sour. “You say that every time this happens.”

“And it's been true every time!” Takao laughed. “See ya.” he waved, taking his leave.

“That kid,” Midorima muttered under his breath.

It had been a few weeks since Takao begun regularly seeing Midorima after class for some extra help studying. Things, however, did not go exactly as Midorima planned since Takao always became “distracted” after twenty minutes. The first few times around, Midorima made it very clear that his sexual favours could not be redeemed for grades. He stopped reminding him after Takao assured him he understood, but continued his advances anyway. “This is way more fun than studying.” was his explanation, and all though Midorima had to agree with his statement, their activities were very counter productive. 

He noticed that Takao actually had a harder time paying attention than before they began meeting. He even found that, with Takao in his presence, he had a difficult time focusing on teaching. His mind usually took to more primal instincts. Which was frustrating for him in more than one way. It had gotten to the point where he would sometimes initiate, instead of Takao, who found his teacher's growing urges exciting. Takao would often rub it in his face with a sarcastic tone, saying things like “ _But I thought we had to get work done_.” It was all very irritating, yet the results were so satisfactory.

It was on one of those distracting days when Midorima's desires over took him. He had never planned on going all the way with Takao. He had never even planned on repeating their first encounter. But the days slowly built up, and with each one Midorima's lust would increase in size.

Midorima was sitting at his desk with Takao beside him, the two of them formulating ways for Takao to study on his own time. Takao seemed to be on task, but Midorima was having an arduous time following suit. He wasn't sure why, but everything Takao did made him feel something, made him think of prurient things. Even arbitrary things like yawning would elicit dirty thoughts from him and every glimpse he caught of his student only made it worse. He didn't know why that day was so different, but he felt so pent up.

“I never even asked...” Takao started, forcing Midorima out of his trance. “Are you married?”

Midorima was momentarily taken aback by such a personal question, but given their relationship he didn't think it odd or invasive. He asked Takao why he waited so long to inquire on something that would be so important in regards to what they had been doing.

Takao shrugged. “Honestly I hadn't thought of it until now,”

“Well, I'm not married...” Midorima told him. “I'm not seeing anyone, either.”

“That's relieving,” Takao sighed.

“We wouldn't be fooling around if I _was_ seeing someone.” Midorima assured him. 

Takao shrugged in an agreeing manner, and for a brief period of time they returned to their work (at least Midorima tried to), until Takao spoke up again. “Do you want to get married?”

Midorima was silent as he had never given that question any previous thought.

“I-I don't mean to me,” Takao stuttered. “I just meant in general.”

“I know what you meant,” Midorima said, slightly flustered. “But to answer your question, I've never thought about it.”

Takao nodded in acknowledgment to his answer. “Fair enough...”

“Why are you asking, anyways?” Midorima finally thought to ask.

“Just curious is all,” Takao's innocent smile beamed up at his teacher. It was very unconvincing, but Midorima pursued the topic no further and let them return to their work.

After what felt like hours to Takao but was probably only forty minutes, the young man dropped his pencil and stood up from his seat, stretching out a yawn. “I'm so bored,” he complained. 

Midorima felt relief wash over him. He didn't know how much longer he could take such invasive thoughts. “Do you wanna finish for today?” he suggested.

“I'd like to finish you,” Takao nudged playfully. “I can tell you've been feeling a little antsy, what with your difficulty focusing on the work and not on me.”

“I have not been focusing on you,” Midorima said in embarrassment. He thought Takao hadn't noticed, but apparently that was not the case. He could only think about how thankful he was Takao didn't have the power to read minds.

“Were you thinking dirty thoughts about me,” Takao asked him.

The question was answered not by Midorima's voice but by his cheeks becoming red. He angrily turned in his swivel chair to face away from Takao, uttering out a no.

“You're lying!” Takao pointed an accusing finger at the back of his teacher's chair. “You're such a bad liar you know that?”

Midorima didn't dignify Takao was a response. He was too wound up in his tsundere ways, Takao could tell. The young man smiled in amusement, taking in hand both sides of Midorima's chair and turning him around so he could see his face as he asked his next question.

“Do you want your cock in my mouth?”

As Takao had thought it would, Midorima's face burst into red at such a vulgar and unexpected question. The mental image that the delicate wording created sent shivers between his legs. Those shivers were tame, however, in comparison to the ones caused by Takao's hands running up and down the growing bulge in his pants.

“Is it impossible for you to go one study session without being so perverse?” Midorima asked, though he all but minded. 

“I'm the one being perverse?” Takao raised his eyebrows. “You were the one staring at me, you were the one thinking dirty thoughts about me, and you're the one getting hard already,”

“Don't be so snarky,” Midorima couldn't think of anything else to say in retaliation, as Takao was right on all points, but he couldn't let one of his students talk back to him like that.

“Or else what, _Midorima Sensei_?” Takao asked slyly with his hand still rubbing against him. “You'll punish me?”

At the obvious invitation, Midorima took Takao by the wrist, pushed him back onto his desk and wedged himself between his legs. With his face hovering mere inches away from Takao's, he asked him: “Do you want me to?”

Takao placed both his hands on the back of Midorima's head and aggressively pushed their lips together, both answering his question and indicating for him to not be gentle. Midorima instantly picked up on the hint. He took Takao's wrists and pinned them above his head while he ravished his neck, enjoying every little gasp and every little sound his student would make. He could feel the lust swelling between his legs.

It was rare for Midorima to take charge, and when he did he was never so rough. Takao clenched his jaw as intense tingling from his neck surfaced goosebumps on his skin and caused his dick to begin to throb. His hips bucked into Midorima's and he could feel that his partner was already hard which made him eager to get them both out of their pants. He wrapped his legs tightly around Midorima's waist and continued bucking, asking Midorima to grind on him. 

“It might go better if we took our pants off, don't you think?”

Takao nodded vigorously in agreement.

“Keep your hands above your head,” Midorima instructed. Takao complied, wiggling his hips impatiently as Midorima took off their pants, leaving both of them in their underwear. Midorima resumed his previous position, but used one of his hands to explore Takao's body, which caused Takao to shiver at both the feeling and the thought of being desired. They both seemed glad to be relieved of their pants, which left them with much thinner fabric to feel one another through. Midorima was already at full mast, Takao could tell clearly through the mind numbing throbbing coming from his partner and onto him. At this point his eyes were becoming glazed as his thoughts were being replaced with desire. The look on his face was driving Midorima to want more.

“Are you ready?” Midorima asked him.

“We're not going to do some more foreplay?” Takao asked, though he was more than ready.

“I want it,” Midorima groaned as he pushed himself against Takao, who arched his back slightly in response.

“Okay, okay,” Takao breathed as he writhed underneath Midorima. “Go ahead.”

With the approval he had desperately wanted, Midorima reached into one of his desk's drawers from which he took out a condom and a small, dark bottle which Takao guessed correctly to be lube. Midorima took off his underwear (which prompted Takao to do the same), unwrapped the condom and put it on, then dabbed some lubricant on his fingers. He gestured for Takao to spread his legs open wider, so he did. The younger man gasped at the cold liquid that was suddenly in contact with his skin.

“I'm going to put some fingers in to better prepare you, alright?” Midorima told him.

Takao nodded, then took in a sharp breath as he felt one of Midorima's fingers, drenched in the cold lube, enter him. The foreign object caused his muscles to twitch around it, which made Midorima even more eager to be inside him. Midorima knew, however, that preparation for the bottom wasn't something to be rushed. Gently, he added another finger, making a point to spread him out. Takao squeezed his eyes shut at the uncomfortable intrusion, but as his professor added additional lube his digits slid in and out more smoothly. While Midorima did this, to make Takao more comfortable, he dotted wet kisses along his inner thighs, stopping every once in a while to trail his tongue up his shaft. Takao was very keen on this, and its desired effects were brought to fruition near immediately as evidenced by the purrs coming from the young man.

After Takao seemed more relaxed, Midorima removed his fingers and lined himself up with his partner. Just for extra measure, he also put some of the lubricant on the condom. He firmly took hold of Takao's hips and asked him once more if he was ready.

Takao nodded as he prepared himself for penetration. He waited, but he only felt Midorima prodding at his entrance. He noticed that Midorima seemed to be worried about hurting him, and while the prodding was a rather pleasurable feeling, Takao wanted to move things along as the pain was unavoidable. “Just get it over with,” he said.

“Alright,” Midorima responded after a pause. 

Takao took a deep breath and held it as Midorima pushed his way inside. It was gradual, until the end of the head was reached and Midorima popped inside. Takao's back instantly lifted off the desk as he cried in anguish. His fingernails dug into the wood beneath him as he struggled to breathe through the intense pain emanating from his lower back. 

Midorima leaned down and kissed him in an attempt to distract him. “Just try to relax and focus on breathing,” Midorima whispered tenderly in his ear, using one hand to stroke his hair and the other to wipe away the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He trailed kisses along his partner's jawline as the young man's breathing became more regular and his muscles began to loosen. 

“Are you okay now?” Midorima asked him.

“I think so,” Takao said through a pained groan. “Try moving.”

Midorima did as Takao said and eased himself deeper into Takao, sighing shakily at the warmth enveloping him. “Is this okay?”

Takao's chest moved up and down sharply but quickly slowed down. “Yeah, I think it's okay.” his arms slinked around the back of Midorima's neck. “Go ahead.”

Midorima nodded and carefully pulled himself almost all the way out then pushed himself back in, his muscles quivering as he did so. “You feel so good,” he breathed in Takao's ear. He could feel his student's face become even hotter than it already was. He was melting.

“You can go faster,” Takao said, raveling his fingers in Midorima's hair.

“Okay,” Midorima replied, leaning into Takao's touch. “Let me know if it hurts too much.”

Takao said he would, but he doubted that it would hurt enough for them to need to stop. He was already becoming accustomed to the feeling of his muscles being spread and it was beginning to hurt less.

Midorima picked up an initially slow and gentle rhythm, but the tightness of Takao was making the desire to ram into him especially difficult to quell, but he did his best to keep it on lock. His attempts were successful, as Midorima was typically a man with a good amount of self control. He gradually made his thrusts faster, easing into it for Takao's sake. However, with every time he felt his entire length engulfed by Takao, and with every moan that Takao made, he found it harder to keep it steady, but then Takao said the magic word: “Faster.”

Midorima wasted no time in doing as he was told, picking up pace. He kept himself deep and his pumps shallow as he enjoyed the feeling of Takao being all around him, and the ripples of pleasure that were sent down his spine at every twitch of Takao's muscles. His partner's tightness caused Midorima to give out throaty moans, especially with how his hips were hungrily thrusting for more and his legs were forcing him deeper. His mind was blank and all he could see was Takao's beautiful face twisted in pleasure and all he could feel was warmth and desire.

At this point the pain had disappeared for Takao completely and all he wanted was for Midorima's to fill him as much as he could. His legs instinctively begged for Midorima to go deep and his hands were pulling at his hair. Suddenly an intense wave of pleasure surged through him and he threw his head back.

“That feels good right there,” he gasped. “Do that again.”

Midorima had to confess he didn't know what he did, but he was glad he did. The only issue was he didn't know how to replicate it. By sheer luck he had hit what felt like his prostate; his g-spot. He just had to find it again, if he was able. Midorima never had sex with a lot of guys so it was a bit challenging. Admittedly his thrusts are practically blind, but he was set on finding it. He wanted to hear that adorable gasp as many times as he could.

When Takao's fingernails dug into Midorima's back and he cried out in pleasure, Midorima kept in mind the spot he had hit. Overcome with desire to be closer to Takao, as if he wasn't close enough, he pressed his lips onto his student's, causing both of their moans to become muffled. He reached down with one of his hands and stroked Takao's dick in tune with the movement of his own hips. Takao's body grinded against Midorima's hand, making his strokes feel more intense.

While Midorima could more or less hit Takao's prostate with general ease, it became harder as his thrusts became more rapid. He could feel his climax building up inside him, forcing his movements to become more crude as he was desperate for relief.

“Takao,” he groaned. “I'm going to cum.”

“Go ahead,” Takao panted. “I'm getting close, too.”

Midorima's moans became louder and more frequent, the pumping of his hips became more hurried. As he reached his limit he held Takao close and groaned out his name. His body stopped moving, save for a few thrusts that Takao could feel were timed with the throbbing of his dick.

While Midorima was releasing his semen into the condom, his muscles shaking and his mind numb, Takao was pushing his hips into Midorima's hand. “Keep jacking me off,” he told him. “I'm getting close.”

At those words Midorima resumed pumping his hand and pushing inside his partner, causing his moans to only grow in volume. He tried to aim for his sweet spot and, with Takao's help, was very successful. He kept pace with the movements of Takao's body, which were becoming faster as he got closer to cumming.

“Midorima,” Takao moaned. “I'm... I'm...” unable to finish his sentence as he had already reached his climax, his head tilted back and his tongue hung out of his mouth, his cries of pleasure rivaled only by the name that left his lips. “Midorima...” he breathed heavily as his sperm seeped out onto his chest. With every bit that spurted out Takao shivered.

When Takao was finished, Midorima let himself fall onto him, giving them both time to regain their breath and revel in the afterglow of their orgasms. When the two of them had calmed down, Midorima pulled himself out and removed his condom, disposing of it before stumbling back into his chair. Takao sat up and wiped away the drool from his chin.

“That was fun,” he commented.

Midorima, still speechless, nodded in agreement. Takao smiled. He handed Midorima his box of tissues after taking a few himself. Once they were done getting cleaned up and were once again in their clothes, Takao gathered his books as he was unsure what else there was left to do. He felt like he had to say something, or do something, but nothing was coming to mind. “I'll see you next class then, I guess...”

“Wait,” Midorima stopped him. “I have something to ask you.”

“What is it?” Takao asked.

“Would you like to...” Midorima felt his face becoming warm. “Maybe... stay at my place tonight?”

A huge smile eased onto Takao's lips. “I'd love to.”

Midorima gave a single nod, as he almost expected Takao to say no. He was relieved when he heard the happiness in his voice. The man got up and started collecting his things. 

“Your first name...” Takao said as they were leaving. “What is it again?”

“Shintarou,” Midorima replied. 

Takao smiled warmly. “Shintarou... it's nice.”

“Thanks,” Midorima said on principle. He felt Takao's hand latch onto his own, weaving their fingers together.

“Shin-chan.”


End file.
